peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Return Home/Ending (Riku Pan (Version 2) Version)
(After defeating and sending off Shredder, Myotismon, Hades, and their crew, the heroes cheered for Riku's group, who emerged with Riku wearing one of Shredder’s helmets and capes and Sora, Roxas, Ventus, and Terra wearing one of Myotismon's capes and Hades' cloaks respectively) Heroes: Hooray for Captain Riku Pan, Admiral Sora, and Assistant Captains Roxas, Ventus, and Terra! Riku: Alright, you hearty crew! Sora: We’re casting off! Roxas, Ventus, and Terra: You heard them! (The Neverland group saluted in agreement and went to their positions) Riku: Heave those halyards! Sora, Roxas, Ventus, and Terra: Like he said too, our hearties! (Satsuki and Xion's group spoke up to them) Amy: Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby? (Realizes and curtsies) Oh, I mean Captain Ness, Admiral Link, Assistant Captain Aryll, and Kirby? Zelda: (Curtsies) May we have a word with you? Paula: (Curtsies) Pretty please? Ness: (Bows) At your service, madams. Link: (Bows) How can we help you? Aryll: (Curtsies) Name it. Kirby: (Bows happily) Poyo? Zelda: Could you tell us where we are sailing? Paula: Just curious. Amy: That’s right. Ness: To London, my dears. Aryll: We’re taking you home. Link: Just like you wanted. Kirby: (Nods in agreement) Poyo. Therru: Aw, Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby. Thank you. Paula and Zelda: Yeah. Thank you. Amy: Guys, guess what? We’re going home! (The London group cheered upon hearing that. Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby turned to their crew) Ness: Man the capstan! Link and Aryll: Hoist anchor! (The Neverland group then raised the ship’s anchor) Ness, Link, and Aryll: Fairy dust! Kirby: (Happily) Poyo! (The Digidestined Fairies saluted) Digidestined Fairies: Right! (Then they sprinkled fairy dust all over the ship and it flew up into the sky off the lagoon. In the Smurf Village and Mermaid Lagoon, the rest of the Smurfs and the mermaids were watching this in amazement at the flying ship as it disappeared into the night sky. Later in London, the London group carefully climbed off the ship and into the nursery through the window. Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby then noticed Paula and Zelda smiling at them passionately. They go up their respective lover and took their hands as the others watched with soft smiles, even Mimi) Ness: Thanks for having a good adventure with us. Paula: Don’t mention it. Link: And thank you both for saving our necks back in the battle. Zelda: You're welcome. Aryll: Even though the visit was short, we had fun. Amy: I know. We had a blast. Ness: Even if we live separately, we’ll always have each other. Kirby: (Agreeing) Poyo. Paula and Zelda: Thanks. Ness: And like Link and I always say; To live or die would be an awfully big adventure. Link and Aryll: That’s right. (Then Ness, Paula, Link, and Zelda sang their hearts out a bit) Ness, Paula, Link, and Zelda: Here in the night I see the sun Here in the dark O'ur two hearts are one' It's out of our hands We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise Looking through your eyes (They look at Mimi, who is watching happily with the Digidestined Fairies in a casual way instead of jealousy, hoping she’ll allow them to kiss, which to their relief and happiness, she nods, as if saying “Go ahead and kiss.” Then Mimi, with the Digidestined Fairies, magically conjures three golden thimbles with Amy, Paula, and Zelda's names engraved on them, and Amy, Paula, and Zelda calmly accepted them with soft smiles) Ness, Paula, Link, and Zelda: Looking through your eyes (After they finished singing, the two couples smiled passionately at each other) Ness and Link: Goodbye. Kirby: (In calm happiness) Poyo. Paula and Zelda: Goodbye. (They then kissed slowly a bit. After they finished kissing and letting each other go, the Digidestined Fairies and Winx Club then casted a spell over themselves and the London group and magically changed the London group back into their pajamas. Afterwards, the ship left with the Neverland group in it as both the Neverland and London groups waved goodbye to each other with soft smiles. Later, while the other kids went to sleep in their beds, the Winx Club returned Chirithy to the backyard and gently tied the rope collar on his waist. Then they returned to the nursery. Then, 11:00 struck in the grandfather clock in the foyer as Rinoa and Squall walked up the stairs towards the nursery with an untied Chirithy, who is happy to be back in the house again. As mentioned in the previous two chapters, Rinoa had done what she promised the kids to do; Change Squall’s mind about both Amy and Zelda and Chirithy during the party) Rinoa: Squall, I’m so glad you changed your mind about Amy and Zelda. After all, they’re still children. Even Chirithy is a loyal servant. Squall: (Yawns) Rinoa, you know I never mean these things. (To Chirithy) Right, Chirithy? Chirithy: Of course. All is forgiven, Squall. Rinoa: But the oddest thing is.... Squall: (Finishing for her) We somehow chanted something about believing in fairies back at the party while we danced? Rinoa: Yes. It seemed.... Familiar. (Once in the nursery, Rinoa noticed Amy’s bed is empty) Rinoa: (Gasps) Amy?! (She turned to the window and saw the kids and babysitters sleeping there. Rinoa turned the light on as Chirithy ran up to them and shook them awake) Rinoa: Amy, what are you and everyone else doing there? (After groggily waking up, the kids and babysitters noticed Rinoa and Amy ran up and hugged her) Amy: Oh, Mother! We are back! Winx Club: We missed you! Zelda: It’s good to see you again! Rinoa: (Confused) Missed us? See us again? Squall: (Confused) Back? Amy: Yeah! Paula: We had a fun time! Squall: (Confused) Fun time? Where? Amy: I hope you don't get mad about this, but.... (She nods at the others, who nods in agreement) Shyla: We met Ness Pan and his friends. Paula: That’s right. Zelda: And they just went back to Neverland. Squall: (Confused) Neverland? Paula: That’s right. Zelda: Yes, but Amy and I are finally ready. Squall: (Confused) Ready for what? Amy and Zelda: Ready to grow up. Squall: (Realizing) Oh that’s right. Actually, about that. I'm not mad about Ness Pan and his friends anymore. Maybe earlier, I was a little.... (He shrugged) Squall: You know. Zelda: Anyway, we had such a wonderful adventure in Neverland like we said! Bloom: The Digidestined Fairies. Amy: And the mermaids. Roxy: Not to mention the Smurfs. Stella: And Smurfette. Shyla: And the Lost Kids and Pokemon. Jeff: And the fairies. Paula and Zelda: And even Ness Pan, Link, Aryll, and Kirby. Paula: They are the most wonderful of all of them! Winx Club and kids: That’s right. Amy: Even when we and Aryll got kidnapped by the pirates, we.... Squall: (Surprised) Kidnapped?! Amy: Let me finish. We knew Ness, Link, and Kirby would save us and they did. Porky: Not to mention kicked the pirates' butts! Picky: Then Captain Sideshow Bob and Admiral Cortex almost defeated Ness and Link by taking advantage of their weakness! Zelda: Which were me and Paula! Paula: But thankfully, Zelda and I stopped it! Zelda: With our hidden kisses and their powerful things to Ness and Link. Amy: And just like what Mother said is true; The hidden kisses and their powerful things helped Ness and Link find love with Paula and Zelda respectively! Paula: Yeah! Love brought us together! Zelda: Along with the kisses and powerful things! Squall and Rinoa: (Interested) Really? Paula and Zelda: (Squealing happily) Yes! Amy: Heck, they even danced in the air with the fairies. Tecna: Anyway, the kisses and their powerful things did save Ness and Link from defeat. Musa: And then we called them a Palmtreefish and Crazyfish. Ventus: As well as a Fathead. (They laugh a bit) Tecna: Well, actually, we called Captain Sideshow Bob a Palmtreefish, Admiral Cortex a Crazyfish, and Assistant Captain Dedede a Fathead, that is. Musa: That's right. Ventus: Exactly! Flora: And then we sailed away on a ship in the sky. Paula: And Ness and I shared our second kiss. Zelda: And I shared my second kiss with Link. Aisha: It’s true. Stella: Which I admit is romantic. (The group went to the window. Interested, Squall and Rinoa asked away) Squall: Do you have proof of your adventures? Rinoa: And that it's not a dream? London group: Yes! (Amy, Paula, and Zelda then went over to their dresser and presented Squall and Rinoa their Neverland souvenirs they got from Smurfette, the Digidestined Fairies, and mermaids gave them; Amy's feather button, Snarfblatt, and her gold thimble, Paula's pair of tiny dreamweaver earrings, Dinglehopper, and her golden thimble, and Zelda's feather armband, pink pearl charm on her Triforce necklace chain, and her golden thimble, which are now laying on top of the dresser. Seeing them, Squall and Rinoa got curious) Squall and Rinoa: What are those? Amy: A feather button for my headband and a Snarfblatt, which is a mermaid's musical instrument. Paula: A pair of tiny dreamweaver earrings and a Dinglehopper, which is a mermaid's hairbrush. Zelda: A feather armband and pink pearl charm for my necklace. Amy, Paula, and Zelda: And three golden thimbles for each of us. (Despite being impressed along with Rinoa, Squall then got tired) Squall: (Yawns, to Amy, Paula, and Zelda) That's nice. (To Rinoa) Rinoa, let’s go to bed. (He and Rinoa slowly walked toward the door to leave the nursery after Rinoa nods with a soft smile. Then the London group saw the ship far away in the sky in front of the moon) Amy: Mother, they are really wonderful. Paula: You should see how well they sail this ship. Winx Club and kids: Yeah. Zelda: And they’re good at it even. (Seeing the ship, Rinoa stopped and called out to Squall as she approached the window with interest) Rinoa: Squall? Squall! Squall: Now what, Rinoa? (He noticed the ship and got surprised. He then turned to Chirithy who noticed the ship and smiled) Squall: Chirithy, did you see...? Chirithy: That's right. They're real. (Then he and Squall went to the window next to Rinoa and the London group, feeling nostalgic and happy. Even Rinoa started to feel the same thing) Squall: You know, I have a strange feeling that I’ve seen that ship before. A long time ago when I was a young boy. Rinoa: (Happily) Squall, dear. I too remember this ship. Amy: (Happily) Mother, Father. How wonderful. Chirithy, Winx Club, and kids: (Happily) Yeah.... (And they watched happily as the ship disappeared behind the clouds past the moon) Chorus: (Voice-over) When there’s a smile In your heart There’s no better time To start Think of all The joy you’ll find When you leave The world behind And bid your cares Goodbye You can fly You can fly You can fly The End A Peter Pan Parodies Studios Production Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies